Zack's Still a Girl
by RubyEmerald
Summary: Remember the episode where Zack turned into a girl? Well This time he didn't turn back see what happens...
1. The Date Goes On

N/A Okay this is a Zack Files fan fiction. I got inspired to write this story one day after I saw the episode "Zack's girl" where Zack accidentally buys under arm deodorant for girls. In putting it on he completly turns into a girl and starts to live his life as a girl while pretending to be Zack's cousin Zena. While in secret Spence and Cam try to figure out once again how to get Zack out of this paranormal activity that is ruining his life. Zack in the episode goes to sleeping party and is forced to go out to dinner with Vernon. Double dating with them is Cam and Sara (Zack's girlfriend). In the ending Zack suddenly changes into his normal form in the bathroom while trying to find out Sara's true secret involving Zack, but in my story this is not to be. I wrote this fan fiction so that Zack never changes back into his normal self. Enjoy... I don't own any of the characters they are apart of the book series and the episode plots that are owned by ytv productions. ENJOY!  
ZACK'S A GIRL?  
  
Chapter 1: "The Date Goes On"  
"What I really want from him?" Sara touched up her make-up as Zack leaned out of his chair keeping a sharp look on Sara, and then he began to bite his nails and realized a weird taste came with it. "Bleh yuck!". Sara jumped from her chair "What it is Zena?" "Oh nothing, nothing just the weird taste of nail polish that's all. Anyways continue with what you really want from my cousin?" Sara looked at him with an odd look. "I shouldn't really, it's to important." Zack gave a depressed look as Sara lifted herself from her chair. "Ready to go back to our dates?". Zack still depressed gave a groan. "I'm not really that anxious to be going back. Vernon is sooo???". Sara laughed. "I know what your going to say? I might leave as well. Gwen clearly hinted that Cam was going to be hers, and I like Zack to much to break his heart." Zack blushed a little, and looked at his soar feet so Sara would not see. "You like Zack "that" much?". Sara nodded her head. Zack gave a sigh. Opening the door to the bathroom Zena came face-to-face with the worst of all things. Vernon! "What is wrong my love?" Zack rolled his eyes, and pushed Vernon back. "Do you mind girls have personal space!". "Oh? I am most sorry my love." "Further more will you stop calling me your love! God!" Zack gave stress to this as he began to notice his voice in a girl's tone sounded much better than that from his own voice, which in particular gave him quite a scare. Zack turned around to look at Sara, and then he fell from the high heels that Gwen forced him to wear. When Vernon saw this he rushed in to save her, but it didn't happen. Zack fell first and on top next would be Vernon. "Vernon get off of me!" Zack had yelled so loud possibly the whole restaurant had now heard him. Sara felt a little embarrassed and she just blushed while Cam came to the scene. "What's going on here?" Cam looked down to watch Vernon as struggled to get up. "Vernon get the hell off of him...I mean her!". Finally both by Cam's rage and Sara's help they lifted Vernon, and helped Zack back onto his high-heeled feet. "Come on Zena I think we should get you home." Sara then put her arm around his shoulder due to the fact that Zack was hobbling. Cam agreed, and gave Vernon a nasty look. As all three left Vernon was angry. He quietly said to himself. "I am going to get her no matter what it takes!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Back at Zack's house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Arriving at Zack's apartment building, Cam let go of Zack's arm. "Well I guess I have to go. Bye Zena bye Sara." Sara waved, and then looked at her watch. "Yeah Zena I gotta go too. Sara looked up to see how far Cam had gone. "Hey Cam! Wait up?" In high heels she caught up to Cam in time. Zack shocked by this would've run up and slapped Cam in the face, but realized his foot hurt too much, and he would've blown his cover to Sara. Sighing he gave one last look at Sara and Cam walking away, and then hobbled into the building. After the hard time it took him to walk upstairs he got in and thanked the stars that his father wasn't up. Another night for this god awful paranormal spell to wear off and I won't have to explain to Dad my new sex change. Zack thought to himself. He hobbled some more to his room, and changed out of his skirt into some of his boxers and left on his shirt. Turning towards the mirror he looked in the mirror and to the new shape he had taken. in actuality I don't look half bad as a girl he then began to take of his shirt and look at himself again. He gave a bit of a turned off look when he had taken his shirt off. OMG I'm so fat he then turned away from the mirror and recalled his thought. what the hell did I just say god now even my thoughts are that of a female! He then began to take of his bra, which he always had trouble with. "GOD DAMMIT" After several attempts at not being able to get the clasp open he finally got fed up and just put on his t-shirt. That night he went to sleep dreaming dreams of cute boys in some cologne ad.  
  
so what do you think? 


	2. It Seems to be Collapsing

N/A: I do not own or work or have anything to do with The Zack Files Books, show or involved with any of it. K as well as The Ginger Snaps dialogue that is copyright to them k bye;)  
  
It seems to be collapsing?"  
  
The sounds of Zack's alarm clock rung in his ears. He pulled the pillow over his head and a bunch of his long new "girls" hair got caught in his watch.  
  
"OW FOR CH.." He yelled out.  
  
Then trying to pull his long hair from the clasp of his watch he noticed something strange on his sheets. Zack looked closer, and noticed it was blood. "Ew gross. I wonder where that came from? Probably from one of these long nails," He looked to his nails." You could puncture anything with one of these manicure beauties." Searching around his body he noticed he had no abrasions. So he just shrugged his shoulders and went to the bathroom. On his way there his Dad had called to him.  
  
"Oh Zena please come here?" But this was no ordinary tone his dad was calling to him. It had sounded to Zack as if his mother was calling to him. At first Zack seemed a little hesitant for he was fearful of what he was going to be seen. Boy was he right there. When he walked in he gave a shuddered gasp.  
  
"Holy cow? Dad what happened to you?" What he was viewing was not his Father. It more looked like a man in drag. Curlers covering his father's whole head, and dressed in a pink bathrobe Zack just blinked with his mouth opened.  
  
"Dad? Zena are you feeling okay? Your Father hasn't lived with us for six years now."  
  
"Then why are you dressed like that?" Zack pointed to his drag queen father.  
  
"I've got a conference meeting. I need to look my best!"  
  
Zack seemed a little scared to push this conversation anymore than it already had been pushed. He thought to himself as to why this was happening? Why his father was now a mother? Just standing there in a state of being shocked his new mother moved closer to him.  
  
"Zena why are you bleeding?" Zack shook his head and looked down to where his mother pointed. "Oh my sweet child." Zack was now being pulled into a hug. "Congratulations Zena you're a women now. You now know you can ask me anything."  
  
Zack in even more shock pulled away from his estranged mother. "A what? Oh no." Zack had now ran from the kitchen and into the bathroom. Quickly checking on what his mother had said. He began cursing more in that bathroom then he had ever in his life.  
  
"Zena? Honey it's perfectly natural to be this way. You'll accept it sooner or later."  
  
Zack began banging the walls and finally broke into the female tears. He put his back to the door and slid down. He didn't know what to do he began to think to himself. Why did all this happen to him and not to others? How was he going to tell the news to Cam and Spencer? Would he ever turn back? Why was his Dad a female? Wiping the tears he opened the sink cupboards, and looked in. Instead of male deodorant and male shaving cream what was new in its place was female hygiene products. Silk Satin shaving cream and silk satin shavers. "Oh great!" Grabbing the FHP he looked into the box for instructions. He examined this tampon and was so grossed out. "Oh god man I have deep pity for Sara and Gwen now."  
  
"Honey dear? If you open the door I can talk to you about it and help you." The Drag Queen mother began to knock on the bathroom door.  
  
"Yeah and what if I don't need your help."  
  
"Please let me help you?"  
  
Zack rolled his eyes. "Fine alright, but if it gets me vividly grossed I'm leaving the room."  
  
Zack unlocked the door and opened it to a very frightening sight. What use to be his father was now the image of a very scary female smirking. He just gave a half smirk and then closed the door. Poor Zack was now enduring the first of a bunch of many sequences that seem like a nightmare.  
  
~Later in the morning ~  
  
Finally a traumatized nauseated Zack entered the school's doors and looked to Gwen who was running up to him.  
  
"Hey Zena. OMG what's the matter you look awful?"  
  
"Nothing it's nothing." Zack pushed Gwen to the side so he could move closer to Spencer's laboratory. Holding his stomach and trying to walk in his platform school shoes he somehow made it to the door.  
  
Spence looked at the door to see who was coming in.  
  
"Oh hey Zena." Spence walked up to her.  
  
Standing upright Zack groaned. "Oh not you too?"  
  
Spence looked a little confused. "What do you mean not me too?"  
  
"Spencer my father's a women! I mean my whole house is now womanized." Spence looked shocked. "Oh cool this is major Zack files activity." Spence then moved to the desk to get his camera. Zack followed. When Spence turned around Zack slapped his face.  
  
"SPENCER CAN'T YOU THINK ABOUT ANYTHING ELSE THAN THOSE STUPID FILES!" Zack then grabbed Spencer's shirt and started shaking him. Finally he stopped. "sorry it's the hormones raging."  
  
"Right." Spence took Zack's arms off of him, and then Zack grabbed his stomach again.  
  
"Oh God!"  
  
"Zack what's the matter?"  
  
"Midol need Midol!"  
  
Spence being a little disturbed ran to get help from Gwen.  
  
Finally coming back after being laughed at by Gwen, Spencer returned with the medication and gave it to Zack.  
  
"Are you sure it's just cramps?"  
  
Zack looked to Spence. "Spencer Just.and cramps they don't go together."  
  
"Right.sorry."  
  
Zack stood upright and went to the bathroom. After a few moments he came back out primped and looking in tip-top shape.  
  
"Wow you look nice." Spencer stood out of his chair.  
  
"Spence don't get me angry." Zack walked toward him. "So why is this happening. Why am I not back to my normal self? Why am I becoming a women?"  
  
Spence nodded his head. "Right after analyzing a whole bunch your lip gloss samples and Mr. Greenburg's. I mean Miss. Greenburg's samples. The only conclusion I came to is that." Spence gave a worried look to Zack.  
  
With anticipation Zack looked to Spence. "Yes WHAT???!!!!"  
  
"Zack your universal world is collapsing!"  
  
~N/A Well that was a long chapter for me. Next chapter up soon I hope. ~ 


	3. The Kiss

N/A Okay I'm back, and I'm so happy with all you guys reviewing this story. Thanks again to all of you. ~ Copyright to YTV and the publishing company who produces the Zack Files stories. I don't own any of it k Bye ~  
  
Zack paused by what Spencer had said to him, and finally several moments later Zack opened his mouth again.  
  
"What do you mean exactly by collapsing?"  
  
"The total existence of Zack Greenburg will obliterate into nothingness. Every thing that was once familiar to you will be changed. You and I will have no memories of your former life. That's why your Dad turned into a Mother. Since your world is collapsing your families somewhat will too, because they're worlds are so interconnected with yours. Who knows the whole universe as we know might change as well."  
  
Zack laughed hysterically as Spencer said these words to him.  
  
"So the end of world is thanks to me? Great what else can life bring?" Zack shrugged his shoulders as he sat in a desk, and began banging his head on the table.  
  
"I would hardly call it the end of the world. It is just that your life is such a magnet to paranormal activity that when you used the girl's deodorant you took the role on of Zena. What I never mentioned to you was that that particular girl is an actual existing life in another possibility universe." Spence couldn't stand this kind of anxiety, and began to look a little discomforted as Zack had just lifted his head.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Spence rubbed his hand through his hair. "I thought it was merely a temporarily thing that both you and Zena from the possible universe would only be in each other's crossed over existences for a simple day or so."  
  
Zack stood up, so frustrated and angered that he bolted his hand on the table where Spence was sitting behind. "WELL YOU WERE WRONG IN THAT THEORY NOW WEREN'T YOU! Ow! God now look what you made me do."  
  
Zack looked to his nails as he began to cradle them. Spence stood from behind the table and walked over to Zack and placed his hand on Zack's feminen shoulder. "Zack you don't have much time. Zena and Zack's universes will crossover immediately after the 72-hour mark. We'll all forget, as will you that Zack Greenburg ever existed. You might want to say goodbye to some of us especially Sara she has to know."  
  
Zack looked to Spencer. "You're a good friend man. Thanks."  
  
Zack then held out his hand as Spence took it in his and both did a very manly shake, and hug. As Spencer was patting the feminine Zena, Gwen walked in.  
  
"Zena OMG I need to talk to you this very instant." Gwen walked up to the two of them so quickly it looked as if she was getting the wrong impression. "Am I interrupting something do you two want me to come back later, because I'll just leave right now?"  
  
Gwen slightly turned her back, and instantly the both spoke abruptly.  
  
"NO DON'T."  
  
Gwen turned back around she brushed off some hair from her skirt and then looked back up to the two red-faced souls.  
  
"Oh you two have nothing to hide if you ask me I think it's very cute."  
  
Spencer became so mortified that he quickly grabbed his camera and some files and raced out of the room. Zack looked up to the ceiling. Gwen began to laugh.  
  
"That is so cute Zena I'm so happy for the both of you. Hey at least this gives you a reason not to accept Vernon's invitation to the dance this Friday."  
  
"Dance?"  
  
"Yeah a whole bunch of us are going Sara, Cam, myself and some others. That's what I came to talk to you about. The dance, and to steer clear of Vernon. Hey I know why don't you get Zack and Spencer to come along?"  
  
Zack became so distressed, he walked up to Gwen before she could sit down and bombard him with questions.  
  
"Gwen listen to me? I am not Zena...I'm Zack. All the paranormal stuff is true look at me and tell me that you do not see Zack Greenburg in my eyes."  
  
Zack held her wrists as Gwen rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh please this isn't just some bluff that you got your Cousin in on so you could have a good laugh about it later?"  
  
"NO! I'm telling you the truth I am Zack Greenburg!"  
  
Gwen so irked with Zena's behavior that she walked away, but before she could Zack's intuition pulled her back in and as his memory recollected he instantly pulled her into a quick but not forgettable kiss they both shared in Gwen's dreams. He hoped this would reveal his true identity to her.  
  
~ More Soon ~ 


	4. Our Friend Needs Us

N/A I don't own anything, and plus thank you again for reviewing my story. I'm not that busy at all so updates will be frequent and not prolonged. K Thanks bye. Enjoy the two chapters;)

Pulling herself away from Zack's feminine form she looked into her eyes.

"Zack?"

Zack smiled for a second, and then Gwen shut her eyes and quickly with a jolt walked away from him.

"This is not right! You're playing with my thoughts and emotions. You won't get away with this nor will your cousin. You can tell your cousin himself that when he gets back he'll be hearing from me. What goes on in my dreams and thoughts are MY OWN BUSINESS!"

Walking away from Zena, Gwen tripped over some tables and chairs, and backed further away as if she was trying to run from a monster. As Gwen slammed the door shut Zack just stood there baffled not able to say anything, just raising his hands in confusion. 

~~~~~~~~~~ After School in the Boys Locker Room ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cam squinted and winked at his own reflection, as he buttoned up the last button on his uniform shirt he felt a nudge coming from his side. Looking down he saw his short friend Spencer holding a laptop and whispering to him.

"We need to talk."

"About what? Did Zack have trouble trying to shave his legs again? I told him always use the silk and satin shaving cream…" 

Cam just combed his hair and wouldn't let his view go from the mirror. 

Spence as traumatized as he was tried to continue talking. " Cam it's gotten worse. Zack's never coming back. Our memories of Zack will be erased, and our memories of Zena will fill in they're place. We are in big trouble…"

Cam broke himself away from the mirror.

"WHAT!"

Spencer sighed, and after sitting Cam to a seat and explaining the sequence of events all back to him thirty minuets had passed. Still Cam only knew too little. In the thirty-fifth minuet Cam began to break out into tears, Spence looked confused.

"What's the matter?"

Cam looked up to his dear friend and bawled even more. "You mean I'm gonna forget Cindy?"

"Cindy? Who's Cindy."

Cam stood up. "She's my new math tutor. We met just yesterday…"

"Well possibly…" Spence put his laptop down on the locker bench and became hysterical." BUT THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT! OUR BEST FRIEND NEEDS US RIGHT NOW!!!"

Cam looked to Spence with a look of alarm. "Okayyyy???…Well how long do we have then?

"Tonight…Then he'll forget…and so will we." Spence became glum and sat down on the bench. "I'm such a failure." 

Cam going into his empathy mode he sat next to his friend and put his arm over him.

"Hey its okay Spence…You never know Zena may be friends with our alter-universe selves. You never know it could be possible."

Spence wiped his misty eyes.

"Your probably right. It's just I'll never win my Nobel Prize now."

Cam laughed and gave Spencer a noogie, and then he stood up. 

"Come on buddy our friend needs us!"

Spencer rubbed the last tear from his eye, and then smiled. Cam smiled back and both walked out of the locker room to go find they're friend Zack to say they're last farewell's.

*GO FIDO GO TO MORE!!!!!!!!* 


	5. The Big Farewell

N/A I don't own any of it, and enjoy this bit;)

Zack lied in his bed. The hot water bottle was burning his stomach but he didn't care. The cramps were just too much for him to stand-alone. He felt like he was about to throw up, or he thought he was dying. Turning to his side he whimpered like a little baby. Than his drag-queen-mother burst open through the door.

"Zena…child you can't lie there forever!"

Zack turned to the other side to face his mother.

"Oh yes I can!"

"Why don't you go exercise? It always helps me when I'm menstruating."

Zack squirmed and turned back to the side he was on. Miss Greenburg then sighed.

"Oh what did I say now?"

Zack then groaned. "Mom when I want to come and talk to you on how to relieve menstrual cramps I'll come to you, but for now LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Miss Greenburg then rolled her eyes, before leaving she turned back to face Zena's body. 

"Well if you must know somebody called for you. A Cam and Spencer. I would highly disapprove of men coming into my home, but I think you're in need of a somewhat male population present in your life."

Ms Greenburg then shut the door. In between the cramps Zack just laughed inside and thought to himself. **_"Thank God I didn't go to live with my real Mom!"_**

Zack got up from his bed. The cramps had somewhat disintegrated into the back of his mind, and he went to go get dress. Expecting to wear one of his favorite skateboarding pants and orange t-shirts was no option. When he opened the door to his closet all he could find were skirts, tight hip-hugger pants and blouses. A mass hysteria had hit Zack's shoulders. Becoming over-whelmed he ran to his dresser-drawers to make re-assurance this was just a nightmare. But he was sincerely inaccurate once he opened the drawers. One drawer was dedicated to fancy flower shirts that had over-shawls. Another was dedicated to more jeans and winter tops. But the most terrifying for him to come face-to-face with was the drawer that was dedicated to his new female form undergarments. Somewhat in a state of shock he fell backwards and ran to the wall, and hid. He covered himself of this new life, and he ran his hand over his female body to make sure the last male clothes he owned were still on him. A knock was heard at the door, and the muffled sound of Spencer was heard.

"Zena? Zena are you going to answer the door?"

Zack so scared and fearful that he was the only one that hadn't changed yet decided to grab a blanket off his bed and cover himself. The door opened and Spencer and Cam walked in. Cam looking back outside to steer clear of Ms Greenburg he then softly shut the door. Spence looked back to Cam for an okay, and Cam gave it. Spence nodded his head and walked closer to the hiding Zack.

"Zack are you okay."

Zack sighing with relief pulled the blanket off his face

"Oh my God both of you haven't changed! Oh thank the lord!" Zack then grabbed Spencer's shirt, " it's horrible Spence my father is now a Mother, Sara doesn't know who I am, and my clothes are now girl clothes!"

Cam looked confused. "Woah hold on a sec Sara doesn't know who you are?"

Zack nodded. "I went to see her at lunchtime and she had no clue who Zack, or Zena was."

Spence patted Zack's shoulder. "It's okay Zack I'm sure you can be friends with her tomorrow."

"Oh yeah! I'm sure she'll love to convert her sexuality choice." Zack begins to imitate a male voice." Hey Sara I'm a cute guy who is now a female and chooses girl's over guys wanna date?"

Cam laughed, and Spencer gave a concern look to him. "Not now Cam."

Zack's cramps begin to come back. Holding his stomach he began to stand up and then he moaned.

"Zack's what's wrong?" Spence helped Zack to his bed.

"Being a female!" Zack fell back onto his bed, and Spence covered him in the blanket.

"Zack I don't understand."

Cam snickered. "He means the cramps Spence."

Spencer looked to Cam. "Were you a female in a past life?"

"Possibly."

Spencer rolled his eyes and stood back up. Cam walked to his side and both looked to Zack.

"Well this is it Zack. You've been a great friend to both of us." Spence smiled to his new female friend. You've made me believe so much, and I thank you."

Zack sat up and both embraced. Spence walked backwards, and let Cam in.

"I hate all this mushy stuff…but…err…um yeah. I'm gonna miss you Zack I really am." 

Cam embraced his best friend, and walked back. Spencer opened the door and looked back and waved. 

"I'm so sorry." Zack nodded his head.

"It's okay!" 

Spence wiped his right eye, and walked through the door. Cam walked up to the door and looked back. 

"Keep yourself safe in that other dimension, or you know watch over us somehow?" 

Zack half-smiled and watched Cam leave. He felt his soul wither and his life as Zack Greenburg fall into a pit of nothingness. After staring at a closed door for five minuets he laid his head back on his girly pillow. He shut his eyes, and fell asleep not even anticipating what would come next. He knew he may not be able to handle it, but at least he knows he had friend that cared and that he had time to say farewell…

~ More Soon ~ 


	6. The Confusion Begins

N/A I do not own anything at all, blah.blah.blah! Also I would like to give a big thank you to Doyles- Always for being the first reviewer and keeping watch of this story, as well as Ash-candygirl. Thank you again so much, and Somnium Madidus thanks for being the third person to keep watching my story. Thank you all again so much. Sorry I didn't expect myself to have writer's block and hopefully I have finally overcome it. Plus I went into a major meltdown and now I've become more structured again so sorry again. Well here we go;)  
  
Zack tossed and turned the whole night. Bad thoughts had swarmed his mind. Was he really going to wake up in a possible universe the next morning? Would everything he knew go back to what it was? Would he even stay a girl? All these thoughts and floating images in his mind made him jump upright in a sitting position. With cold sweat dripping on his soft feminine forehead, he simply took a deep breath. After that feeling of blurring when waking up quickly went away and he adjusted his eyes to the dark settings he pulled the covers off of him and walked to the bathroom. When turning on the light he took no notice to his reflection in the mirror and went straight for the toilet. In total darkness he got up from the toilet went over to the bathroom sink and turned on the light. At the look of his reflection came the sounds of only sheer terror.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
Although the loud girly screams may have been entertaining it was probably waking up the whole apartment building. Zack's Mother was defiantly awake, as she running to the door she first had to overcome that it was locked.  
  
"Sweetie dear are you alright?"  
  
Zack looked to the door, and heard the voice behind it. It didn't sound like a man trying to speak it was really like his mother's voice. He was beginning to panic.  
  
"Have things changed but me?" He thought to himself as he looked disappointingly in the mirror.  
  
The knocks came louder and so did his new authority voice of a Mother.  
  
"I'm so not use to this. So not!" Zack looked at his hideous female self once more and then He then opened the door. He had opened the door to this beautiful brown haired mother that had finally replaced his drag queen Dad.  
  
As stern as she look all Zack could do was half smile.  
  
"I thought I saw a mouse."  
  
Still giving an angry look to Zack. His Mother instantly lifted her arm and pointed her index finger to Zack's room.  
  
"I want none of these excuses, now straight to your room right this instance! I don't like these jokes you keep pulling Zena. They make me stress at night. Three times in a row that's been this week. I'm really tempted to send you off to your grandparents."  
  
Zack became confused. "Grandparents? Wouldn't you send me off to Dad's first."  
  
"Zena! You know how I don't like it when you talk about Dad, and I'm not falling for those delirious you need to see the psychiatrist to get out of school excuses as well. You know Dad died six years ago and you've used up that excuse. YOU ARE GOING to your new boarding school whether you like it or not! I'm not the idiot teenage girl who got myself caught smoking the fifth row in a day, and not to mention started a fight IN THE MIDDLE OF A GYM CLASS WITH THE GYM TEACHER!"  
  
Zack was a bit flabbergasted from the looks and angry tone of his new sexy Mom. Thus he just gave her a confused and scared look. He didn't want to say anything back so he just stared into nothingness and walked back to his room. Still frazzled he couldn't even think he just lied back in his bed, and went off to sleep.  
  
~ More Soon ~  
  
P.S. It was unfair of me to leave this so long. A lot has happened to me in the last two weeks, and I am most sorry to you all. I have become structured and gotten over my writer's block. Plus it's really late in the night so sorry for misspelling or train of thought lost;) 


End file.
